Loving Niece
by Shadow Addams
Summary: My oc's Kimmy learns that maybe being the neice of the Ghostly Trio isn't so bad
1. The call

Loving Niece by Telemorphia

Disclaimer: I own no own in this story Kimmy

Some of this is told in Kimmy's point of view, also I kinda of need help

Chapter 1 (Kimmy's Pov)

I sit on my bed thinking about the recent thing I had yelled at my three uncles before they left. I had leaned out the window and yelled. "Go ahead! Go drink and party all night and then die AGAIN! See if I care!" Of course I shouldn't have yelled that. I am gonna be in so much trouble when they get back. I harer my Scare cell ring and float over to it. I answer it. "Hello" I hear a voice that isn't familiar. "Are you a relative of Fatso, Stinky, and Stretch?" I sigh. "Yes, I'm their niece. If they broke something ya should have kept it in extra protection." A small laugh comes from the other end. "No, they didn't break anything at all sweetheart. Before I tell you what happened can you answer a few questions about them for me." I swallow and lean against my dresser. "Of course." "Do your uncles have custody of you?" I nod and forget I'm on the phone. "Yeah, they do." "And do they have tendsy to drink?" "Some habits never break I guess." What did this have to do with anything? "And are they…" "Oh WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I hardly ever yelled at anyone. There was a long pause before the voice spoke again. "Honey, your uncles are at Underworld county hospital." "Why-why are they there? What happened?" "Apparently there was a fight and your uncles got heavily bruised." "How could they get injuries? They're freaking ghost for god's sakes!" "We don't know sweetie, but all three are in a coma. I read the records and it says here you have a little brother named Casper is that correct?" "Yes." And your name is Jakim." "My family call's me Kimmy or Kim" "Thank you. That will be all. We'll call you if there are any changes. Bye-bye" She hangs up and I lower my hand. Normally I would think that that woman was WAY too cheerful but my mind was on something else. I should have stopped my uncles beofre they went out drinking and now they're in the hospital because thay had gotton into a fight. I come to my seneses and float downstairs. I open the door and before I leave I yell upstairs to my little bro. "Casper, I'm gonna see-some friends! I won't be long!" I close the door. Wait a second. I'm a ghost. I could've floated through there. Whatever. I head for the hospital.

(Third person pov)

"WHAT DO YA MEAN I'M SUPPOSED TA BE HERE?!" Kimmy's violet eyes burned with anger. She was standing outside the door to her uncles room yelling at a teeage werewolf The young teenagershook his head. "Sorry miss but…" "I'll take it from here,Scary." Kimmy turned. It was the same voice she heard on the phone. The voice belonged to a lovely blound ghost. "Are you Kimmy?" "That's my name. I would like to see my uncles." "Kimmy how old are you?" "15" Kimmy was unsure what her age had to do with this whole thing. "Hmm, well, we can't let you in until morning." "BUT I WANT TO SEE THEM NOW!" That must have cracked something in the nurse because she suddenly grabbed Kim's wrist and forced her down the hall. Kimmy's feet floated helplessly behind her as if she were being dragged. The nurse floated through he front door and let her go. "See you in the morning. Then urse floated out the door. Kimmy nodded michevesly. Time for plan b.

That's as far as I got in my notebook. Could someone please help me?


	2. Plan B

Loving Niece by Telemorphia

Disclaimer: I own no own in this story Kimmy

Some of this is told in Kimmy's point of view, also I kinda of need help

Chapter 1 (Kimmy's Pov)

I sit on my bed thinking about the recent thing I had yelled at my three uncles before they left. I had leaned out the window and yelled. "Go ahead! Go drink and party all night and then die AGAIN! See if I care!" Of course I shouldn't have yelled that. I am gonna be in so much trouble when they get back. I harer my Scare cell ring and float over to it. I answer it. "Hello" I hear a voice that isn't familiar. "Are you a relative of Fatso, Stinky, and Stretch?" I sigh. "Yes, I'm their niece. If they broke something ya should have kept it in extra protection." A small laugh comes from the other end. "No, they didn't break anything at all sweetheart. Before I tell you what happened can you answer a few questions about them for me." I swallow and lean against my dresser. "Of course." "Do your uncles have custody of you?" I nod and forget I'm on the phone. "Yeah, they do." "And do they have tendsy to drink?" "Some habits never break I guess." What did this have to do with anything? "And are they…" "Oh WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I hardly ever yelled at anyone. There was a long pause before the voice spoke again. "Honey, your uncles are at Underworld county hospital." "Why-why are they there? What happened?" "Apparently there was a fight and your uncles got heavily bruised." "How could they get injuries? They're freaking ghost for god's sakes!" "We don't know sweetie, but all three are in a coma. I read the records and it says here you have a little brother named Casper is that correct?" "Yes." And your name is Jakim." "My family call's me Kimmy or Kim" "Thank you. That will be all. We'll call you if there are any changes. Bye-bye" She hangs up and I lower my hand. Normally I would think that that woman was WAY too cheerful but my mind was on something else. I should have stopped my uncles beofre they went out drinking and now they're in the hospital because thay had gotton into a fight. I come to my seneses and float downstairs. I open the door and before I leave I yell upstairs to my little bro. "Casper, I'm gonna see-some friends! I won't be long!" I close the door. Wait a second. I'm a ghost. I could've floated through there. Whatever. I head for the hospital.

(Third person pov)

"WHAT DO YA MEAN I'M SUPPOSED TA BE HERE?!" Kimmy's violet eyes burned with anger. She was standing outside the door to her uncles room yelling at a teeage werewolf The young teenagershook his head. "Sorry miss but…" "I'll take it from here,Scary." Kimmy turned. It was the same voice she heard on the phone. The voice belonged to a lovely blound ghost. "Are you Kimmy?" "That's my name. I would like to see my uncles." "Kimmy how old are you?" "15" Kimmy was unsure what her age had to do with this whole thing. "Hmm, well, we can't let you in until morning." "BUT I WANT TO SEE THEM NOW!" That must have cracked something in the nurse because she suddenly grabbed Kim's wrist and forced her down the hall. Kimmy's feet floated helplessly behind her as if she were being dragged. The nurse floated through he front door and let her go. "See you in the morning. Then urse floated out the door. Kimmy nodded michevesly. Time for plan b.

That's as far as I got in my notebook. Could someone please help me?

Chapter 2

(Kimmy's Pov)

I managed to sneak into the house without wakeing Casper. I grab my backpack and put a five things in ther and made a short list.

1. A light blanket

2. A pillow

3: a bag (in case I thre up0

4. My Scare cell

5. a bar of chocolotte

I don't know why I put a bar of chcolotte in there. I was allergic but in case I heard that freaking jerk of a nusr come in I could gulp it down and have an excuse for being there. I zip up my backpack put it on my back nad float out my window towards the hospital.

(Third person pov)

Kimmy floated threw the wall of her uncles hoaspital room and impersevvly got the bag out of her backpack in time to throw up in it. Her uncles were too injuried for words to describe. Tearfully she removed the pillow and blanket from her back pack and relized she was so tired she fell asleep. Right there in the middle of the floor.

~The next morning~

Ok. Now I defnetly need help.


	3. Dream gone bad

Ok, I've decided to do the next morning in chapter 4 ut this is a dream Kimmy's haveing that's really a memory.

Chapter 3

(Kimmy's POV)

I'm in my room in my shorts and tanktop talking on my cell phone to my BFF in the whole wide world, Daisy. That's when Casper came in and pulled on my arm. I sigh.

"I'll call you back Daisy. (Kimmy hangs up) What do ya want annoyence?"

"Our uncles are here."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Come on!"

I dash off my bed and run down our long hall way, thinking about them. Uncle Eric (Stretch) was tall and gangly, Uncle Rick (Stinky) was short and sometimes spent most of his time drinking. Uncle Greg (Fatso) always brought us treats but most of them would be half-gone by the time we got there. I couldn't wait to get down there. Wait a second. What's going on. The hallway is getting darker. I hear a sirin. My mtoher's scream. The ambulance is takeing my uncles away. No,no,no. this isn't what happened beofre. No. NO!

(Third person POV)

Kimmy sat up gasping for air, even though she was dead. She forced herself to gaze over to her uncles. They were still unconcous. Somethuing-or someone had ruined that memory. She stood up grabb ed the pillow and blanket floated through the closet and set them in ther and lfoated back though it for her backpack, grabbed that, floated through the closet dorr and again and set it in there. She need to check on Casper. She floated past the bed and stopped at the wall.

"I'll be back. I promise."

She floated through the wall.

So what do ya think. Reveiw please.


	4. Taken

Chapter 4

~Few days later~

(Kimmy's POV)

I turn over in my sleep. I had broken my promise I made the other day. My eyes pop open when I hear my Scare cell ring. I sit up straight away and answer it.

"Hello?" It was the frealing nurse. How the heck did she get my number anyway?

"Yes. Kimmy?"

"Yeah. That's my name. Don' wear it out"

"I'm happy to inform you that your uncles are awake and should be comeing home tomarrow."

"Thank you for the news."

"you're very welcome. Goodbye."

"Bye." As soon as she hangs up I lay my phone on the table and do one thing I hadn't done since I died. I remove my legs put from under my sheets and jump on the bed doing a series of joyfull screams and shirks. Hey it wasn't normal for me but who could blame me. My uncles were comeing home. I stop when I hear Casper call me.

"I'm comeing." I float downstairs to find a social worker. "Can I help ya?"

She smiled a smile that made Casper grab my hand. "Yes. I'm from "Underworld children protection agency. Are you two familer with it?"

Csper nods: "Yes. you come to talk to our uncles once a month."

I smile a fake sweet smile. "Well, nice ta see ya. Bye!" I begin to shut the door but she blocks it with her foot.

"Oh=no sweetheart. I'm here to pick up you and your brother.

Casper and I look at each other and yell in unision. "WHAT?!?!?!" If our uncles were there I'm sure one of them would've yelled "jinx! "I wanted to yell but couldn't. My mouth suddenly felt dry.

I began to shake my head and I'm getting ready to yell at her but my brother beats me. "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU FUCKING JERK!" I look at my little brother. Did I hear what I think I heard. Did my normally friendly brother just yell at soemone. And did he curse?

The social worker is still smileing "i'm sorry but it's orders. Now could you please go get your things?"

I'm take Casper's arm. I want to argue but what's the point. I couldn't do my Bambi eyes either. They work sometime on my uncles but they probaly wouldn't work on her. I lead him upstairs, take him into his room.

"Come on, bor. Pack up your things." He looks at me. His violet eyes are-are they burning with anger?

"Kimmy. You know she can't do this."

I have to keep my voice low. I can't make clear we're argueing. Not while a social worker is her. "You know that, and I know the. But does SHE know that?" He sighs, I roll my eyes. "Look,she's probaly gonnel eave a note, and there's probaly gonna be a battle. You can never seperate family. I'll see you downstairs." I lfoat into my room and grab my suitcase that looks like a backpack. That's when I get an idea. I float back to Caspers room to find him tearfully putting things in a suitcae. I shove him out of the way and begin removeing things ,then I float to his closet. I look through it and pull out some clothes that have tears and irps inthem. I toss them to him. "Put those in there."

He looks at me. "Ehy?"

I smile my michiveous smile. "Look, odds are, we're gonna be at a different home for awhile. Well if they bring our uncles they're. We can put on our ripped clothes to make it look like we're being abused and I"m gonna kinda of eat chocolotte."

Casper looks at me shocked. "But you're allergic."

I nod. "Yeah. And who are the only people besides you and me who knows what to do when I'm haveing a reaction?"

Casper eyes widen knownly . "OH!" I nod and flaot back to my room and search my closet. "I pull out a ripped shirt,ripped skirt, and some worn out sneakers. I put them in there and pull open my dresser drawer and search it. Oddly there was a bar of chcocolotte. I clasp it to my chest "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I put it in my suitcase and snap it shut. I float out my room and meet up with Casper.

"Ready?" He nods and I grip his hand and lead him back down. The social worker sighs. "Took ya long enough." She leads out. Casper and I stop and look at our house. We didn't want to mouth goodbye, instead we called again in unision. 'Love you!" and float off.

~That night~ (third perosn POV)

Kimmy floated outside to find her little brother sitting on a porch swing of their "new more proper" home. "Hey ya ok, Mr. I-never-mean, ta-scare-anyone?" He looked at her. His violet eyes brimming with tears. "Do ya think our uncles really loved us? I mean why couldn't we get along " She sat down next to her brother. 'Of course. Coem one. Ya wann sleep with me tanight.? He nodded and followed his sister to her room. There he layed next to her on the bed. For some reason, Kimmy's arm reached out and pulled Casper closer to her. She shut her eyes. She heard two voices inside. One telling her that her plan was most defenitly gonna work. Anonther saying it wasn't.

Hmmm. Will Kimmy's plan work or not. We shall see. And I wonder how the chcolotte got there. Hmm Fatso maybe.

Reveiw!


	5. A Heart's poisin

Chapter 5

(Kimmy's POV)

I feel someone touch my sholder and gently shake. I wake up, hopeing it's one of my uncles, and that what just happened was all a dream, but it wasn't. It was the freaking social worker. She said there was a couple downstairs that wanted to see us. I roll my eyes and mummble "Whatever." I'm trying really hard to keep my teenage attitude. I'm the Trio's baby girl. Always have been, always will be. I get out of bed, and practicly rip Casper from it.

I float downstairs and see a couple. The woman of the couple smiles, and the man turns to the social work "Thnak you Mrs. Thomas (named for one of my friends) the boy's exactly what we're looking for." Mrs. Thomas forwns "I don't believe in seaperating familes but I suppose I could make an exception." She don't believe in seperateign families. HA! Understatement of the year! The woman looks at me. "Actually Mrs. Thomas we would like both of the children."Her husband looks at her confused. The woman keeps her smile, her sickinly sweet smile. "I've alway wanted a little girl." Ok, now I have something I have ta say but for some reason it didn't come out like I wnated to. It was WAY off. "Um-techniclly I'm not a little girl. I'm forever 15." The woman smile goes down a little. Her husband signs the paers and leads us out. Man, where are our uncles when we need them?

~Later (still Kimmy's POV~

The couple takes us to a house that didn't look old or rotting. It was just a plain little beach house,on top of a cliff, with a tower. We found out their names were John Hall, and Ashton Hall. We were instructed to call them Mom and Dad. Too bad the only orders I follow are my uncles orders.

John leads me to the tower and says that it's gonna be my room. I roll my eyes,lay my stuff on the bed and the first thing I take out is a recent family portret. I lay it on the beside table nad run my finger across the edge. "Don't forget about us. Ok guys?" I go downstairs and find out the Casper has this huge room with a bathroom and a playroom connected. Why did Mr. And Mrs. Hall think he need a playroom. He's 12-years-old for pete's sake. I look at him. "Hey Casp, wanna have some brother-sister time?" Before he could answer I grab his wrist and lead him out. We float around the forest and come to a lake. I'm about to take CAsper toward it to have a closer look when John is suddenly there. "Where have you two been? Your mother got very worried!" He leads us back to the house where we have an odd tasteing dinner. Really, what is it supposed to be? Slime or soup? I turn to Casper after they take up the dishs. "Think they're trying to poisin us." i let out a smiall giggle. Little did I know they were trying to poisin one of us.

~A few Days later (Third Person POV)~

Mrs. Hall went to the door when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it and saw the Ghostly Trio. "Hi. You must be Jakim's and Casper's uncles. I've heard so much about you. The kids absouloutly won't shut up about you. You three go to the living room and I'll go get them." Before any of the trio could get a word out Mrs. Hall was off. The brothers went into the living room and a few sconds later Mrs. Hall was standing there with their niece and nephew, both of which had a wide smiel. Mrs. Hall spoke again "I'll leave you five alone. Bye!" She went out and shut the door behind her. Kimmy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she-uh-drinks 10 cups of coffie every night. She and Casper floated to the couch so they were faceing all three of their uncles. The room was silent before Kimmy said. "So how are things at home?" She didn't know if it was something she said or not because the trio burst out crying. "I'm guessing things are not too good." The trio manged to pull themselves together. Casper spoke" Look, we-uh-know that you would give up anything for us. " Kimmy nodded. "hEy why don't we have a little get together sometime." Fatso looked at his young niece. She had her mother's beauty, but her uncles quick mouth. "A picnic?" Kimmy smiled. "Yeah a picnic.. " The room was silent again as Fatso and Stinkie rose, kissed both Casper and Kimmy on the forehead and left. only Stretch remained. He floated over to the two,grabbed each of their hands, and looked at them. "Kids. Ya better believe that I ain't gonna give ya up. I'm gonna do whatever it takes ta have my kids back." Casper and Kimmy didn't speak. Just jumped up and wrapped both their arms around their eldest uncles neck. They believed it. They beliveved it with all their might. Mrs. Hall came in, and cleared her throat. "Well, I-uh, think you better go. I'm planning someing extra spiecial for the kids tonight." Stretch didn't know if he was the only one but he didn't liek the way she said "extra spiecial". He looked at her and nodded,gave his kids each a kiss on the forhead and left. As the left the kids sat there and knew they heard sobs comeing out of all three. Kimmy looked at her borther and saw tears. She felt tears at her eyes too. The two siblings hugged each other and wept. What were the McFadden family comeign to?

What do ya think? Reveiw please.

P.S. I promise Stinkie will speak in my next one.


	6. And the mystroy begins

Chapter 6

~That night (Kimmy's POV)~

I wake up to my borther's moaning. Well I didn't really hear it, my sisterly instints, my stupid sisterly instints, told me that he was maoning. I get out of my bed,wrap my old baby blanket that my uncles gave my mother after I was born, and float over to his room. John and Ashton are there and Casper usually white tint had gona to sorta of a vermillion color. Each of us had a different color we turned when we got sick. Casper's just so happened to be vermillion. Mine was chartroise,but I wasn't turning it. Ashton was rubbing his head. "Casper honey do you want to sleep with Mom and Dad tonight?"

That burned into me. "NO!" I yelled. Both of the couple's heads snapped up to look at me. I clear my throat. "I mean, no that's all right. I'll sleep with him." They give me strange looks but leave none the less. I sit beside him my legs outstretched. He was fine a few hours ago when our uncles were here. Could the Halls-? Maybe they poisioned him. I feel my eyelids getting heaver and lean my head on Casper's and fall asleep.

~The Next afternoon (Third person POV)~Whiphorse manor~

Stinky sat on the couch sliently flipping through old photos. His brothers had gone out to clear their heads, which most likely meant going to a beach and haveing martinis. He closed the book,reached for the phone, and called Kimmy's number.

~With Kimmy~

Kimmy heard her phone vibrate on the nightstand in her bedroom. She flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah. Could speak ta Jakim McFadden please?"

"This is she."

"Kimmy! Hi!"

"Hey Uncle Stinky."

"How are ya and your bro doin'?"

"I'm fine. Casper's-he's well, kinda of, he's uh-turned vermillion.'

"Wha-? Is he ok?"

"Probaly just a cold or something."

Their conversation was intruppted by Mr.s Halls shrill voice. Kimmy sighed.

"I have ta go. Call ya back later."

"Fine by me, sweetie. Bye."

"Bye"

Kimmy hung up her phone confused. Did Uncle Stinky just call her sweetie?

Hmm, wonder why Casper's sick?

Review please.


	7. The mystry and the worry thickens

The chapters I'm posting now are based on a movie I watched with my older cousin. In the movie the girl had blood on her hands, but since Kimmy can't bleed I made Ecto. Warning: If you barf eaisly just scroll down real fast 'till your past where she gets stichs ,Kay?

Chapter 7

~Couple months later~Custady battle still going~

(Third Person POV)

Kimmy floated downstairs and saw a bowl of soup. was hmming while cleaning the counter. She sat down behind the soup. "So this soup for me?" Mrs. Hall nodded "Yes." Kimmy lifter the spoon to her mouth and began to cool it. Her "mother" got a darkness in her voice. "It was for your brother." Kimmy tilted the spoon watching the liquid drip back into the bowl and pushed it away. A cry was heard from Casper's room and Mrs. Hall turned. "Kimmy, honey? Could you be Mom's little doll and do the dishs she didn't get to?"

Kimmy rolled her eyes. "Sure." Mrs. Hall smiled and floated upstairs. Kimmy floated over to the sink and stuck her hands in the water and moved them around when she saw something that was the color of ecto come up. She removed her hands and saw ecto was all over them. The young ghost screamed and John ran in. "Kimmy, what's wrong?" He saw the ecto on her hands and hollored upstairs. "ASHTON!" The woman floated down almost immidiatly and saw Kimmy's hands. sHe stayed calm. Something Kimmy didn't like. Her uncles wouldn't have stayed calm if this happened to her or Casper at Whiphorse.

"John, take our daughter to the dineing room and I'll meet you there shortly." Ashton left and John grabbed Kimmy's right wrist which he discovered had ecto on it and switched to her left wrist and lead her to the dineing room. There he sat her down and began smootheing her hair out of her face. Kimmy brushed his hand away. Her uncles were the only ones allowed to do that. Well Casper too but he didn't do it too often. Ashton appered with a rag, and a needle and thread. She sat down and cleaned the Ecto of Kimmy's hands and right wrist and began to thread the neddle.

Kimmy's eyes widened. "Do you know how to do stichs. I think it would be much safer to call my uncles and have them take me to the hospital doncha think?" She actually didn't know if that would be safer,but at least it was something to get her away from this couple, to her uncles, and on the way to the hospital she could explain what she though what was wrong with Casper. Her mother shook her head. "I was an urse before I died I know how to do this." She jabbed the neddle into her wrist and began to sew ti up ignoring Kimmy's screams of pain. Apreently here screaming and yelling was not the family language for pain.

She spoke to Kimmy soothenly. "This is what mothers do, Jakim. They care for you, learn first aid." She continued until it was all stiched up and wrapped a towl around it. She led Kimmy to the garage where she wrapped a gaze around her arm. Kimmy glared daggers at the woman and floated through the wall to her room. She laid down on her bed,turned, and grabb the framed portrit. She clutched it to her chest and fell asleep.

~The next day~

Kimmy woke up to Caspers cries. She rubbed her eyes. "Comeing bro!" She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders again and floated downstairs through Casper's room. He looked worse then before. Now she knew the Halls had something ta do with this. She removed the sheets from her brother, wrapped the baby blanket around him,picked him up, and brought up a name their Uncle Stretch called him often. "Come on Short Sheet we're getting out of here" She floated down the hall towards the front door. She turned the handel and found it locked. "Ok, I guess we're going through the back door." She bagan towards the back door and saw the couple outside talking. She floated backwards and decided to do something her uncles told her never to do, evne if in an emergency. She set Casper down in the hallway and made her way towards the tower. She licked onfinger to cheack the wind pressur. It was blowing pretty hard. Not good for a sick ghost boy to be travelling in but she had no choice She floated downstairs.

(Kimmy's POV)

I make my way towards where I liad Mr. I never-mean-ta-scare-anyone when there's aknouck on the door. It was the social worker. For once in my afterlife I was glad to see her. I begin to go to answer it when Mr. Hall grabs me and pushs me into a sotrage room. He clamps a hand over my mouth. "One word and your uncles will never see you or your precious brother agin." My eyes widen as he lets go of my mouth and he leaves. I hear him open the door and grette the Mrs. Thomas way to cheerfully. Mrs Thomas say sh'e here to pick Casper and I up for the picnic. Aw crap that was today. I forgot all about it. Mr. Hall lies and says in his words exactly. "The kids have gone somewhere with there mother." Pffffft. Some . Thomas is silent I can tell she doesn't believe him but she simply say ok. and the door closes. I dash through the door and float to where I put my brother. He isn't the blanket. I grab the blanket and I do something I never ever do. I panick. "Casper? Annoyence?" I excpet to hear a weak "I heard that." Nothing. I'm practiclly screamign now "CASPER?! PLEASE ANSWER ME! YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO SCARE KIMMY!" I hear the sound of running water in the bathroom and force myself into it. The shower curtan is pulled up and I see the water running. I reach, and pull it back. Let's just say for now, I'm happy my uncles weren't there, 'cause it was the biggest mistake of my afterlife.

( Thirs person POV)

Casper was laying there in the bathtub, eyes closed, the water almost over his head. Kimmy shut the water oof, and grabbed her brother out of the water. She wrabbed the blanket around him She floated out of the bathroom toward the tower. Mrs. Hall stopped her and screamed liek the demon she was "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON?!?!?!?" Kimmy retorted back "He's NOT your son and I'm NOT your daughter!' She did and quick turn and floated past the woman and made her way up the stairs to the tower. Somehow Ashton beat here there. "Im just trying to be a good mother!" Kimmy yelled at her again. "Your not good and your not my mother!' Mrs. Hall completely snapped and pushed Kimmy. Now if Kimmy's concentration hadn't been on getting Casper out of there and to the hospitol like it was, she would've moved and watched Ashton tumble down the stairs instead of her. But she didn't she tumbled down the flight of stairs Casper still in her arms. Mrs. Hall floated down and went to call an ambulance (yeah she's really stupid in case you can't already tell). She did her hystraics voice. The man on the other end told her to calm down and that they were on their way. As soon as the ambulance got there they saw Kimmy had alott of Ecto all over her form her fall and Casper a dangerously dark vermillion color. They took Casper out of Kimmy's arms and loaded them both into the ambulance. The inspceted the childrens DNA and found that were the McFadden children that had made the underworld news. One of the doctors in there called their original home and when she told Stretch what happened. Let's just say she couldn't hear for about 30 min.

What do ya think? Reveiw


	8. We're Here

I was gonna wait until Monday to post this chapter but I'm insanely bored with nothing ta do. So here's chapter 8.

Chapter 8. (Third Person POV)

The doctor came in with a clipbroad. "Fostor mother of Casper and Jakim?" Ashton stood up under the glare of a social worker. The odctor spook. "The kids are going to be uncouncos for a few days but are responding well to the treatment." She thanked the doctor and it was silent until a voice broke the silence. "Please tell us Kimmy and Casper are gonna be all right." The crowd broke to reavel the Trio standing there. When the saw AShton however they looked none too happy. Mrs. Thomas spoke. "Yeah, yeah, the doctor said they were gonna be fine." Stretch glared at Ashton. "Yiu're lucky we haven't called the police." Ashton looked down at the floor and quietly mummered. "I was just trying to be a good mother." Stretch smirked. "Well you failed misrably." Ashton didn't respond just watched Mrs. Thomas lead the Trio to Kimmy and Casper's room.

~Later~

The Trio followed Mr.s Thomas in and didn't even speak when the saw their niece and nephew laing there on the bed. Kimmy's ecto level was dangerously low and Casper was really vermillion now. Mrs. Thomas watched as the Stinky went to Kimmy and began to stroke his niece's hair comfortably and Fatso went to Casper and began to rub his stomach. Both kids looked liek they hadn't eaten anything in months. Stretch just looked at them thinkg._ I'm gonna get you for this you bastard. You hurt the kids. Not just any kids. OUR kids. _It was silent for a few momments.

The silence was brokon by a painful whine escapeing Kimmy's mouth. Stinky kept strokeing his nieces head and spoke to her sothenly "It's all right, Kimmy, baby. We're here." A smile broke on both Casper and Kimmy's lips. That seemed to comfrot them more knowing that their uncels were here.

What do ya think? Reveiw please


	9. Flshbacks

Ok last chpter before I go to the movies.

Chapter 9 (third person POV)

The social worker idn't want to intruppt what was happening but she tapped Stretch on the sholder and told him he needed to talk to him outside. When outside she began what she had been practiceing for 2 hours. "Look I'm sorry. I never excpeted it would come to this. I mean I've worked with that couple for years." Stretch rolled his eyes. Yeah it defenitly showed that. "They seemed like a reallly nice couple." Stretch scoffed and looked at the woman. "Yeah, and look where we are." Mrs. Thomas fell silent. Seeing the woman had nothing more to say to him, Stretch went back into the hospital room.

~Later that night~

The adminstrator of the hospital (I think it's an adminstrato anyways) had told the Trio they had to go but could come back tomarrow. When they arrived at Whiphorse each of the trio had they're own flashback of Casper and Kimmy. Fatso wondered into the kitchin and sat at the table

_He found himself watching his sister-in-law's children leave the kitchin sadly. She had made cookies but had told the children that they couldn't have any until after dinner. Suddenly there was two scoffing noises behind him as if two things-or two someones were crawling on the floor. He turned just in time to see a 9-year-old size hand and a 6-year-old size hand reach over the table and grab one cookie of the plate and go back under the table. He looked over the table to see Casper and Kimmy crawl out the door. When Lizzie came in and asked why two cookies were missing he had said he didn't know._

Stinkie went to Casper and Kimmy's old playroom and floated over to where a disgraded muddy Barbie doll sat in the cornor along with a disgraded muddy Spock action figure. He picked the two up and smirked at the memory that went along with it.

_He passed the door and heard J.T. scolding his kids. He opened the door and walkedi n. He saw Casper and Kimmy standing there looking at the feet holding two toys. Kimmy had a muddy Barbie in her hands (Barbie's hair wasn't blond anymore it was more of a chocolotte color) and Casper was holding a muddy Spock action figure. J.T shook his head. "All right what were you two doing?" Kimmy spoke. "We-uh-um-well. We saw this huge mud pit in the yard. Ya know, relly huge. And um. I decided that Barbie needed a spa day and Casper wanted Spock to mind meld with the creature in the mud. We're really really sorry!" Their father didn't speak for a while and then spoke. "All right put the toys down and go clean up." It was clear the kids didn't want to but followed his orders none-the-less." On their way out they waved at him. After the kids were gone he looked at his brother. J.T only smirked. "Don't look at me they get it from you."_

Stretch went to the nursury which had blue wallpaer out and blue carpiting. He floated over to the bassionette and rubbed his finger across the embrdory. He had a flashback of a memory he thought of almost all the time.

_He stood over the bassionte looking at his brother's second and final child. He turned as a three-year-old black haired child came in her pajamas. For once he didn't scold her for being out past her bedtime. Instead he walked over and picked up the small child and tookover to the bassionette. The child looked at her little brother and waved at him. "Good night Casper. Sleep well." She let out a small yawn. He walked over to the rocking chair nad rocked his young niece. She leaned her head on his sholder and fell asleep. He stood up and took her to her room and tucked her into bed. It was almost as if Casper and Jakim were his kids, not J.T's._

What do you think of the flashback's I know the last one was a little sappy but hey I like sappy family momments. Review please


	10. Questions

Here we go, bombs away, Cerepe diam, oh you get the point

Chapter 10 (third person pov)

For some odd reason that night Kimmy found herslef reliveing her death only through another girls eyes.

_She didn't die of phnomonia like her uncles had so tearfully said to her friends. She had seen it from the sky. Her little brother had died 2 days eairlier , her mother, the years before. She had come home from school, layed her backpack in the colset and went to look for her father. "Dad? Dad? Ya home? dad?" Kimmy shrugged and went downstairs and turned on the T.V. when her father came in. She turned and looked at him. She could've sworn J.T had fire in her eyes. "Uh- Dad? Ya ok?" "WHERE WERE YOU?!?!?" J.t screamed. "Uh-school. Ya know, test,teachers,tortore" He grabbed her wrist. "Don't lie to me Elizabeth." Kimmy's eyes widened. "DADDY! IT"S ME KIMMY!" "TELL ME WHERE YOU REALLY WERE!" "I TOLD YOU I WAS AT SCHOOL!" "YOU AREN'T LEANING ME AGIAN, LIZZIE!" Before Kimmy got another word out of her mouth,he threw her to the floor and grabbed the gold necklace with a little heart charm her mother had given her before her death. Kimmy gagged and gripped the chain hopeing by some miricule to get it lose. Of course it didn't. After a few hours, Kimmy's eyes rolled into her head, blood pooled from her mouth and she collasped. J.t let go of the necklace and came to his senses. He bent down and shook his daughter. "Kimmy? Kimmy sweetie. Kimmy wak up for Daddy. Kimmy please." After doing this for about 10 hours, he saw he was getting no reply. He stood up and backed away from Kimmy's body and put his hands on top of his head. He had killed his own child! He ran upstairs grabbed a pistol, ran out back down stairs (not lookign at Kimmy's body), ran out side to a meadow a few miles form ther, and shot himself. (Aurthers note: Not sure how J.T died so I'm assuming suicide). Then next day J.T's brothers came in for a surprise visit and found their niece lying there on the floor. After Stinkie had so very carefully collected her they rushed her to the hospitol. They waited for a few hours in the waiting room before they doctor came out and informed them that their niece had been dead even before they brought her here. Tearfully the left the hositol not wanting to look at their nieces body._

Kimmy turned and whineed again. Nto because of the pain, but because of the memory of her death. She really didn't want to rember it.

~The next day~

The Trio came to the hospitol first thing and found hundreds of ghost Kimmy's age waiting outside she and Casper's door. See the mews of Kimmy being in the hospiol had gotton out and the boys were hopeing to get in the room to see Jakim McFadden in a coma and possibly if they were lucky see her boobs. The Trio let Jonny in, but then angryly led the other boys away. No oine and they really meant no one was going to see their niece naked. Not now or ever. They floated into the room where they found the the doctor closely examineing kimmy. When she saw them she went to Stretch at the same time Fatso and Stnky went to the same place they were the day before. 'Hello Mr. Stretch. I'm Dr. Hamblen your niece and nephews instructor. " She held out her hand, and as much as Stretch wanted to be near the kids right now he shook it. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Are Casper and Kimmy on any medications?" He shook his head. "Not recently no."

Thank you. The next question applies to only Kimmy. Is there any chance she might be pregnate with Mr. Waltzs child?"

That question got Jonny's attention. "Come to think of it she does look a little bloated around her middle." Jonny reached to touch Kimmy's stomach to see if his baby girl or boy was in there but Stinky slapped his hand away. Stretch on the other hand was furious. "No! Sh'es not pregnate." The nurse hid firghtened behind her clipbroad. "Um- I'm sorry. I"m required to ask that. Your niece is child bearing age. I'll jsut -um-leave." The nurse back away, opened the door and went out. Stretch took a few minets to calm himself and went to a chair ,where he could see both of the chirldren. He saw jonny doing something he mormally would tkick him out of the room/house they were in,. Jonny rubbed his thumb up and down Kimm'y right hand whispering. 'Please wake up baby. Everyone misses you and Casper. Please wake up."

May I say even though I wrote it., Go Stretch. And there is a possiblilty that Kimmy could be pregnate. Do you tihnk she should be. Reveiw please.


	11. Apology

**Sorry guys. I promise tomarrow I will post the next chapter, maybe with one of the kids wakeing up but right now I have to make sure the Trio doesn't stir up too much trouble while I'm watchign my cousin at the same time I'm working on a novel I'm writing.**


	12. Love so lovely

Ok, cousin takeing a nap so time to write.

Chapter uh-what is this 11?

~The Next Day~

Jonny had decided to stop at the Market of the Supernatural to pick up a few things for Kimmy (may I say oh la la la) He had grabbed a basket and in it he had put

1. Kimmy's fave flowers

2. Vanilla cany

3. Gummy bears

4 and some magazines

He was browsing through the dvd/cd section when he ran into Stinky He came to an abrult hault "Oh hello."

Stinky looked at the basket in Jonny's hand. "That for my niece?" Jonny nodded. "I filling it with all her fave things for when she you know wakes up." Not wanting this to get too out of hand. Jonny quickly gather ed up Kimmy's fave movies and cd's hopeing Stinky wouldn't see the tital of any of them which he did. They were

Dvds:

Bride

2. Coraline

before Christmas

4. One missed call

5 Child's play

6. and a set of classic Star Wars and Star Trek movies

Cds

Starship

3 This is me-Beyonce

4. and HSM

Jonny floated quickly out of the aisle ignoreing Stinky shakeing his head payfully. It was clear that Kimmy's best friend had fallen in love with her.

What do ya tihnk. Reveiw please.


	13. Wakeing up

Chapter; Aww who cares?

~That night (Third person Pov)~

Kimmy moaned and her eyes fluttered open. She prooped herself up and her eys glanced up at the T.V. Some freaking idiot decided to put it on the underworld news which was showing what it had been showing for mnths know. A little segmeant they had titled the McFadden battle. She rolled her eyes, and decided to watch. Since theree was probaly nothing else on and odds are they wouldn't let her watch her fave shows. The camera came on and the word live went across the top of the screen. The woman that had poisined Casper and practicly almost forced her to cross over was on there and it appered she and her uncles were haveing a word argument, but most of it was censored. Suddenly the woman yelled. "OH YEAH! MAYBE I SHOULD'VE HAVE POISINED BOTH INSTEAD OF THE BOY!" A gasp went throguh the corwd and Kimmy swore she saw a small smirk at the cornor of each of her uncle's mouths. That alos seemed to silence the whole underworld. The only sound in the McFadden siblings hotel room was the sound of Caspers stirring. The judge pointed toward a police officer and he escorted the woman out. The judge layed his head in both palms and said 'Well, I think it's clear who Crissie and Jasper are gonna live with when they get otu of the hospital in a few days. Almsot on target her uncles said "Kimmy and Casper!" The judhe rolled his eyes. "Whatever" Kimmy switched the T.V. off and grabbed a magazine out of the basket on the night stand suddenly a voice called out. "So-whatcha gonna do when we go home?" The voice had takeing Kimmy by surprise she nearly crossed over. Shwe turned and matched her violet eyes with Caspers "Um- I d'know. Well I know the first thing that will happen. Oour uncles will attack us in hugs. Then Id'know. I

ll probaly play my piano. Get soem sleep shortsheet." Casper's eyes closed and he sighed. Kimmy' sgihed too. They were going home.


	14. Jornol Entry

Chapter: Again who cares?

~Jornol entry by Kimmy~

Got a call form my uncles today or rather I called them and the conversation went as follos

Me:*tapping my fingers on my sheet*

*click of a phone*

Stretch: Hello?

Me:Hey?

Stretch: Who is it?

Me :Kimmy.

Stretch: Kimmy who?

Me :Kimmy McFadden

*a pause*

Me: Ye still there? Hello? *smells something burning* Aw Shit what's buring?

*distinct voice* Oh Fuck my rue*

Me :A what? *no answr* Hello? Uncle Stretch ya still there?

StretcH: Yeah Kim I'm still here. Fatso just burned his rue

Me :Uncle Fatso cooking? I thought he left that to me and Casp?

Stretch: This made us rethink some things.

Me :So anyways What's a rue?

Stretch: Hell, I don't even know.

Me:*laughs*

Stretch: If I remeber correctly you burned some crapes at Christmas

Me :tHey weren't toatally burnt. You could still eat parts of them.

After that, we talked about a few things, he passed it to Uncle Stinkie and we talked, and Uncle Stinkie in turn passed it to Uncle Fatso who refused to explain to me what a rue was. Sounds french. Anyways I told them all miss you, good night and now I'm stuck answering Casper's endless questions. Oh the joys of being a big sister.


	15. I pause this story to brign u this

I found out what a rue is! It's a shrub or something.


	16. We all fall

Ok, this isn't really the ending but a few hours after Kimmy and Casper have come home. Found the perfect song to go with this chapter. I won't be back on until next Mon, on my house computer. I'm staying at my grandmother's and she doesn't get good connection

Kimmy floated toward a dusty grand piano. She gently ran her finger across it. It had been awhile since she sat her. As soon as she and Casper had arrived the greeted/tackled with hugs, and a few hours passed and everything seemed back to normal. Well almost. She wanted nothing more then to play an old song she used to sing. When she was depressed she would usually sing "Kimmykimmykimmykimmykimmy" until she couldn't say it anymore. But now she sat at the table and gently began to play a song she had on her scarepod. She knew the piano chorous well. She sat down and began to play and sing. Little did she know someone was watching.

_ We all fall sometimes  
We all let ourselves down  
Sometimes there's nothing left, but to live with what's been done  
And know you're not the only one who falls._

We all fail sometimes  
We all let someone down  
Sometimes there's nothing left but to promise to ourselves  
that next time we won't be the one to fail.

I wanna tell you can go on  
Life beginnings come from ends  
I still believe in you and so does Casp  
He's the one who still believes in those who fail  
He's the one who still believes in those who fall

She turned when someone clapped and blushed as only a ghost girl could

What do you think. Reveiw


	17. Concert closeing

Had to do this. Last chapter showing everything normal, or is it?

~Ghostchick cocert~

The lights dimmed and the lights shone on the "Ghostchick" symbol. The band came out Kimmy dressed in a gothnic outfit.

Guy: Dude did you hear that Ghostchick's playing the scare breakout? __

CHORUS:  
Cuz, scare high ( scare high )  
Could be (Could be)  
A mini me of the rest of society  
There's always (always)  
A scare queen (scare queen)  
There'll always be, always be scareororities  
Sadly (Sadly)  
Some will be (some will be)  
Eternally keeping score of popularity  
And just 'cause (just 'cause )  
They all do (They all do)  
Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in scare high

Kimmy_:Scare high is like a big competition  
Beauty contests, prom court is the mission  
There can only be one queen, one king  
Everyone voting, everyone competin'  
But these are the rule, the way of scare high  
If someone puts ya down  
That's so scare high  
Someone talks behind your back  
That's so scare high  
Thinking ya have ta get them back  
That's also scare high  
I know I'll be graduating early_

Chorus

Scare high is like the state of the nation  
Some people never change after graduation  
Believing any light ya shine makes their's lesser  
They have ta prove ta everyone that their's is better  
These are the rules, the ways of scare high  
If someone puts ya down  
That's so scare high  
Believing they're too cool for ya  
That's so scare high  
and when ya believe it too  
That's also scare high  
I know I'll be graduating early

CHORUS

Doesn't mean we have ta act like we're in scare high  
Doesn't mean we have ta act like we're in scare high  
We've all got bad deathbook photos  
Which we've forgot ta let go  
And just like acne our insecurity  
Should be something we left with the JV  
So here's ta letting go of deathbook photos  
Things we kept that hold us down so  
That was yesterday, there's always tomorrow  
We are tomorrow, we are tomorrow  
I know I'll be graduating early

CHORUS:  
cuz scare high (scare high)  
Could be (Could be)  
A mini me of the rest of society  
There's always (always)  
A scare queen (scare queen)  
There'll always be, always be scarelebrities  
Sadly (Sadly)  
Some will be (Some will be)  
Eternally keeping score of popularity  
And just 'cause (just 'cause )  
They all do (They all do)  
Doesn't mean we have to act like we're in scare high

Doesn't mean we have ta act like we're in scare high  
Doesn't mean we have ta act like we're in scare high

Kimmy: Stupid scare high.

Kimmy stood at the mic panting while her teacher whispered in her ear. She nodded "Ok,-um- we got a request from a G.T. for our new song." She nodded as the band began playing. None of them noticed the flameing eyes watching them

Reveiw please


End file.
